harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dunhill (ANB)/Quotes
'Gift Responses' Loved "Oh, thank you! This is a fantastic gift. I'm impressed by how thoughtful you are, MC." Neutral "Thank you, MC. I appreciate your thoughtfulness." Hated "What's the meaning of this? Why are you giving me something that I hate?" "This is terrible. I guess at least I know how you feel about me now." 'Sayings' "How are things going on the farm, MC? Your hard work has the potential to change this town. I'm counting on you!" "How are you liking the town, MC? Everyone's happy to have a youngster like you here. We need young people like you to revitalize this town. I have confidence in you, so please do your best." "People have started moving to the town, but it still feels pretty lonely. Let's both work hard to bring more people here." Raining "Hi there, MC. I hope this rain means it will cool off a bit and make for a more pleasant day tomorrow." Eating "I'm eating right now. Sorry, but can you come back later?" Asleep "Zzz... Have to... grow... the town... MC... zzz... zzz" About Moving "I've been to a lot of different places, so I'm used to moving. But I think I'm about ready to settle down in one place." Mountain "Families used to come here to picnic and play on the summit. Those were the days." "Just look at the mountain view, MC. Doesn't it make you happy that you came to this town?" River "This forest is full of blessings, like mushrooms, fish from the river, and plants. The people who live in this town are permitted to partake of these blessings freely. Take whatever you want." "There have been a lot of typhoons here, but this river has never flooded or overflowed into the town. There's a legend that says the river is protected by the Harvest Goddess. This river has a rich, noble history." Summer "Hey there, MC. When you get to be my age, you really feel this summer heat. I wish it were just a little cooler..." 'Crop Festivals' Beginner Vegetable, Win "Growing things it is very important to pay attention to the methods of farming." "If you want to make the really big ones you have to use good earth, pay close attention to them growing along the way." "Growing different things with no plan, won't grow anything special. Nothing will get that big or nice looking." "I used to be an advanced farmer so I know what I am talking about." "Did you know about this already, MC? If you did then there is no need to come all the way here and ask me about it." Crop Festival, Advanced, Win "Nice work winning the advanced class. You surprise us all with your amazing skills." "But don't just rest on your victory. You have to keep working hard to continue to do your best." Vegetable, Win "Growing things it is very important to pay attention to the methods of farming." "If you want to make the really big ones, you have to use good earth, pay close attention to them growing along the way." "Growing different things with no plan, won't grow anything special. Nothing will get that big or nice looking." "Did you know about this already, MC? If you did then there is no need to come all the way here and ask me about it." Flower, Win "You've exceeded my expectations with some very fine looking exhibits." "Each and every one is the pride of its grower and all truly wonderful." "I am sure that the judge, Emma, had a hard time deciding the ranking for each." 'Cooking Festival' Intermediate Fried and Boiled, Win "This sort of thing must be a piece of cake for you, huh, MC? Well, congratulations." "How about entering the intermediate class next time?" "It's bound to be full of strong opponents, but since you're a hard worker, you'll probably win." "I was a cook, long ago. Back then, you could throw a fry pan around and be called and amazing chef." "Eh? You want to see my skills? Sure, if we have the chance sometime. I'll not lose to the young just yet!" "The three essentials of cooking, quality, a desire to make food, and the hope that the diners enjoy it. If these qualities are missing, your dish won't turn out well. If you acquire two of the three, you will learn that the last one with practice. " 'Cow/Chicken Festival' Cow "MC. Are you getting along with the cows. If they trust their owner, happy cows naturally look cute. I think a good cow is determined not only by how it looks, but also whether it trusts its owner." "I heard from Neil that part of the judging process has to do with the animals' stress. You should take them to the Animal Sanctuary to reduce their stress. He also said that in the advanced class, the time they spend grazing at the Animal Sanctuary also counts. If you want to win, it sounds like the Animal Sanctuary is an essential component. Good luck!" Chicken "MC. Perhaps your birds are feeling stressed. They might look good, but if they're stressed you'll notice them looking a little tired. Animals can't hide their stress. MC, you have to be careful." "Speaking of birds... I used to have a bird called a parrot that could talk... My son, who was still little, always tried so hard to talk with it. What a heartwarming memory!" Beginner, Lose "You didn't win this time, but you're still young. You've got plenty more chances. Don't give up and do your best again next year." Beginner, Win "Congrats on winning the beginner class. I'm sure you're more than good enough to take on the higher classes though. Enter the intermediate class next time. I'll be looking forward to it!" 'Music Festival' "Well, it was indeed an excellent performance. I felt as if my soul was being cleansed." 'Fireworks Festival' "MC, did you enjoy the fireworks? When the Fireworks Festival ends, it feels like summer is about to end, doesn't it? " "The fireworks were wonderful, they really are a feature of summer." "Once, when I was a fireworks artist, I launched my own fireworks by myself. It was my first time and I didn't know what I was doing so I lit all of the fireworks at once. It was like there was a great fire in the summer sky! I will never forget the surprised look on the faces of everyone watching. I remember every time I see fireworks. It is a nice memory." 'New Year's Eve' "One year passes by so quickly. As the end of the year draws near, we tend to think about the things we have not yet done. In order to avoid that, I hope to spend a year without regrets." Category:A New Beginning Quotes‎